I always love you whatever happens
by little kelli
Summary: Dispute entre Cal et Gillian le lendemain qu'elle lui ait présenté Burns. Fin 2X18.


Lie to me FAN fiction : Callian : I always love you, whatever happens.

Lie to me et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gillian arriva près de Cal en compagnie de ce psy, Burns, a qui il avait proposé d'arranger un rendez vous avec Gillian en échange de la vérité. Mais quel idiot il avait été! Échanger sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait, contre une stupide vérité pour une stupide enquête! Maintenant il Perdait toute chance d'être auprès d'elle, et en plus c'était de sa faute! Il allait lui dire, a ce "Dave" qu'il avait intérêt a ce tenir a distance de Gillian, sinon il n'aurait plus de visage! Bon ok, pas devant Gillian, sinon ce serait lui qui n'aurait plus de visage, ni de meilleure amie... 

- Salut vous deux ! Dis Cal, en essayant de paraitre heureux de les voir.

- Cal ! Je suppose que tu te souviens de Dave.

- Ouais, le centre pour délinquants, Dave Burns, c'est ca, hem, Dave Burns, c'est ca ? Euh ca va hein, j'ai pas écorché votre nom j'espère… non parce que j'ai jamais eu la mémoire des noms. .

- Non, non, c'est bien ca, pas de souci, répondit Dave.  
>- Pourtant, à chaque fois, je m'trompe…<p>

- Ah. .

Gillian le regardait bizarrement, il faut dire que Cal avait assez difficile à parler avec un homme qu'il n'appréciait guère.

- Eh quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ? T'as l'air surprise, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ah oui, je vois, elle est gênée, ça fait des années qu'elle a pas eu droit, enfin, qu'elle a pas eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais ce n'est pas sa faute hein, elle n'a pas de problème au contraire, non elle est juste un peu…

- Là j'suis gênée, dit Gillian, qui commençait à rougir.

- Ben oui, je sais hein, c'est ce que je viens de dire, là. .

-ah d'accord, tu t'es bien amusé, nous on va y aller, dit elle, en s'apprêtant à partir avec son nouveau petit ami.

- Non, non, occupe toi toute seule une minute, là d'accord, dit Cal, en prenant Burns à part, il voulait le menacer, mais n'y arriva pas, et commença :

- Euh Dave, j'aimerais vous demander un service, vous voyez, c'est ma meilleure amie, et heu, il l'a regarda, elle était si belle, euh oui c'est ma meilleure amie disais-je et cette boite aurait sûrement coulé depuis longtemps si elle n'avait pas été là alors promettez moi que vous serez gentil avec elle, vous voulez bien…

Gillian, curieuse comme elle était, s'approcha d'eux.

- Ne le laisse pas t'intimider, dit Gillian le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais, heu je croyais t'avoir dit. . S'interposa Cal.

- De m'occuper toute seule, je sais, mais j'm'ennuyais

- C'est vrai ? Ah

- Tu nous accorde une seconde ? Demanda Gillian à Dave

-oui.

Merde, pensa Cal, qu'est ce qu'elle va me dire. .

-Ila l'air plutôt gentil, commença-t-il.

- Cal !

- hé quoi ?

-Ca va ? lui dit-elle tendrement, à la surprise de son meilleur ami.

- Qui moi ? Oui bien sur, la pêche et toi ? dit-il en souriant.

- Tu assiste à des combats illégaux, je pense que tu aurais pu me le dire.

Un homme avait été tué après un combat illégal, et la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé était Cal. Il avait été accusé.

- Ecoute c'est pas parce que toi tu partages tout tes petits secrets avec tous le monde que je suis obligé d'en faire autant. Il faisait illusion à Burns.

- C'est un type bien, Cal.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, je ne veux pas de question. .

- oui.

- D'accord ? Elle était étonnée, bien évidement, Cal voulait en savoir plus, il allait faire des recherches sur Dave.

- D'accord, c'est ton droit, pas de questions, ok.

Quand elle partit il lui dit juste, « Compte sur moi ».

Il avait décidé de quitté le bureau plus tôt, mais enleva sa veste et retourna dans son bureau, après tout, personne ne l'attendait chez lui, Emily était chez sa mère, il avait tout son temps.

Au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort, il commença à faire des recherches sur ce mystérieux Dave Burns. . Si c'était bien son nom. .

Le lendemain, ce fut Gillian qui le réveilla il avait fait plein de recherche sur Burns et s'était endormi sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur la table.

-Bonjour Cal, dit son associée en le voyant se réveiller.

-Salut, tiens t'es pas avec ton copain, la euh Dave c'est ça ?

-Il est 11h.

-Quoi, déjà ?

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste toute la nuit au bureau à faire des recherches sur le petit ami de sa meilleure amie ! Elle n'avait pas l'air contente, ce que Cal comprenait.

-Eh quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ce que je n'ai pas fait d'ailleurs ne m'accuse pas ainsi sans preuve !

Elle lui montra l'ordinateur qui était toujours allumé, où une photo de Dave apparaissait dans un dossier privé du FBI.

-Ca te va comme preuve ? dit-elle en affichant un faux sourire.

Cal resta sans voix, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il fait cela car il n'a pas confiance en Burns, qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit avec Burns, mais avec LUI. . .

- Je t'ai dit que Dave était un type bien, mais comme toujours, il faut que tu te mêles de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas !

Gillian commençais à en avoir marre, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger, comme il l'avait fait avec Alec un an auparavant.

- Si je fais ça, c'est pour te protéger, Gill, tu es ma meilleure amie.

Il ne voulait pas que Burns la blesse, même s'il pourrait la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras, et qu'il pourrait casser la gueule de ce salaud. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on la blesse !

- Je comprends, Cal, mais pour la deuxième fois, s'il te plait, arrête, je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais.

- Désolé, mais je ne saurais pas rester là sans rien faire, alors qu'il gâche ta vie. .

- Il ne la gâche pas ! Il l'embelli ! Pourquoi, quand je suis heureuse, tu essais de tous foutre en l'air ? cria Gillian. Les larmes arrivaient dans ses yeux bleus, mais elle essayait de les retenir de couler, pas devant Cal.

- Je n'essais pas de tout gâcher, je fais ça car… Il ne savait pas lui dire, c'était trop dur, il a toujours voulu lui dire, mais pas dans de telles conditions, en pleine dispute.

-Car… ? S'impatienta Gillian, Explique moi Cal, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, tu veux que je sois heureuse, mais quand je le suis, tu essais de tout casser.

- Je… Je. . Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. .

- Bon, d'accord, alors à plus tard, dit Gillian en sortant, laissant Cal seul dans son bureau.

Mais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit, tout simplement, qu'il l'aime ? Ou encore plus facile, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Il avait peur que ses sentiments ne soit pas réciproque. .

Gillian retourna dans son bureau, après être allé cherché un café au distributeur de boissons.

Elle avait peut-être été dur avec Cal, elle l'aimait, mais elle aimait aussi Dave. . Quel triangle amoureux !

Mais depuis hier soir, elle le trouvait bizarre, il lui avait appris qu'il était un agent sous couverture, Mais il lui avait certifié que leur relation n'était pas pour sa mission. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle avait cru détecter un léger signe de mensonge. . . Cal ne lui aurait jamais menti sur ses sentiments !

Un mois plus tard, comme aurait pu le prévoir Cal, Dave avait été chargé d'une autre mission et était parti. Depuis, Gillian n'avait plus de nouvelle, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé,

Il y avait une tension entre Cal et Gillian, même si Burns n'était plus là.

Un soir, alors que Gillian commençait à en avoir marre de cette tension, qui cassait leur amitié, elle décida qu'il était temps de se réconcilier. Elle devait s'excuser, car, après tout, il avait eu raison de se méfier et de la mettre en garde de Dave.

Elle alla se changer, et partit vers la maison de Cal, elle avait décidé de s'excuser, mais aussi de lui avouer son amour. Mais quand elle arriva devant la maison, elle vit une voiture rouge garée devant la maison de Cal. Elle se dit qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle n'allait pas le déranger.

De nature très curieuse, Gillian ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir par une fenêtre qui était chez Cal.

Elle alla voir par une fenêtre qui donnait la vue sur le salon. Et là. . . HORREUR !

Elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froid lui était tombé sur la tête. . . Cal. . Embrassant une autre femme ! Elle ne la connaissait pas, et ne la voyait presque plus, car les larmes remplissait ses yeux.

Elle s'enfui en courant, vers sa voiture, démarra le contact, et s'enfui chez elle.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle jeta son manteau sur le divan et tomba sur son lit.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais lui parler ! La perte de Dave l'avait beaucoup de peinée, mais celle de Cal l'avait anéantie !

On peut dire qu'on passe vite de l'amour à la haine, mais Gillian Foster continuait à l'aimer malgré elle.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues vers 5h00, et se réveilla vers 9h30.

A cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû être au bureau !

« Merde, Cal va s'inquiéter ! grogna-t-elle, avant de se ressaisir, Non Gillian ! Tu t'en fou, pour toutes les fois que tu t'es inquiétée pour lui, il peut aller se faire foutre ! »

Elle résista cinq minutes, puis lui envoya un texto, lui disant qu'elle sera absente toute la semaine. Quasi aussitôt, il lui répondit « Pourquoi ? ». Oh merde, elle avait envie de lui répond « Tu devrais savoir, penses à hier soir ! » mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle décida de se lever, et regarda la télé. Elle regarda tous ses films à l'eau de rose, son genre préféré. Elle commença à avoir fin vers 18heures, et mangea des céréales.

Et ce fût la même chose toute la semaine, télé et céréales. . . Et aussi son super livre sur la psychologie qu'elle avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quand elle se réveilla le matin de son retour au bureau, elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas voir Cal !

Elle alla prendre une douche et enfila un jeans, une chemise rouge, et un de ses beaux gilets, qu'elle avait en quelques couleurs, telle que rose, noir, mauve, orange, . . Elle prit le noir.

Ensuite, elle partit travailler, et nia Cal pendant toute la journée.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir succombé à son besoin de parler, ou d'entendre la voix de Cal, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir, elle serait obligée de lui parler. A moins que. . .

- Salut, Gill ! Dis Cal en lui souriant.

- Euh. . Je dois te laisser, désolée, mon téléphone sonne, c'est une vieille amie, tu sais, et on risque de parler pendant des heures. . . Elle referma la porte, et la verrouilla. Elle sourit, et laissa échapper un petit rire, c'était idiot, de lui refermer la porte au nez, surtout qu'il voyait qu'elle lui avait menti !

Elle alla se coucher sur son divan et continua sa lecture.

- Ah oui, je vois que tu es au téléphone avec ton amie. . . Dit Cal, qui était soudainement « apparu » dans le salon, faisant sursauter Gillian.

- . . . Argh. . Comment es-tu entré ? Gillian ne savait quoi dire.

- Tu as oublié le cadeau que tu m'as offert pour Noel dernier, Gill, dit-il, en lui montrant une clé dans ses mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui la fit rougir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as refermé la porte au nez, et pourquoi m'as tu nié toute la journée ? demanda-t-il, il était sincèrement blessé, et ne comprenait plus sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il aimait.

Il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être une petite chance, après que Burns soit partit, mais ça avait été l'inverse, ils s'étaient éloignés, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Je. . . Je ne veux plus te parler. . murmura Gillian, dont les larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Que t'ai-je fais ?

- Pense à Dimanche passé. . .

- Quoi Dimanche passé ? Il réfléchi. . . Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu m'as espionné ?

- Non, non ! Se défendit Gillian, je. . . Tu sais que je suis très curieuse de nature, et. . . Quand j'ai vu une voiture devant ta maison, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas venir te déranger, que tu avais de la visite, puis, curieuse comme je suis. . J'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. .

- Et tu nous a vus. . . Gillian, je te jure que c'était une erreur ! J'imagine que tu as regardé pendant même pas une seconde, puis tu t'es enfuie chez toi, dès qu'elle a touché mes lèvres, je l'ai repoussée, et elle est partie !

- . . . Je, . Je ne te crois pas. . . Articula Gillian, en pleurant.

- Gillian, tu me connais mieux que personne, tu sais que je ne te mentirais jamais, c'est, . . C'est toi que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé, je pense tout le temps à toi.

Voilà, il l'avait dis, il ne voulait pas lui dire dans de telles conditions, mais il était dégagé d'un poids.

Gillian resta sans voix, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et il ressentait la même chose pour elle ! C'était comme dans ses films préférés !

Il s'assit à ses cotés, et elle se rapprocha de lui pour enfin être dans ses bras, endroit où elle se sentait le mieux, comme à l'abri de tout. Il la serra dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur celle de Gillian.

- Cal, moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, en s'endormant.


End file.
